


Filled (#263 Tongue)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is waiting to be filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled (#263 Tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for t_vo0810 to celebrate her new state of numb3rs100 modness (a little late). All hail

Charlie thought he just might die but he would happily have death by sex on his obituary just to piss off his fellow academics.

He ran his tongue along David's cock carefully mapping each thick vein and ridge. Charlie knew it wouldn't take long before David just shoved that lovely cock down his throat.

Behind him Colby was stretching him with leather clad fingers. He knew in just a few minutes he would be filled with cock at both ends.

And once that was done there was Ian, licking his lips on the sidelines waiting for his moment to strike.


End file.
